


the losers are crackheads

by FINALFLASH



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Coming Out, Crack, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Lesbian Beverly Marsh, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Richie Tozier is a Mess, bev is non-binary in this, fight me, grindr is used, kind of, nobody is in a relationship yet, they're 18-19, tinder too probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINALFLASH/pseuds/FINALFLASH
Summary: alternative title: richie has some repressed feelings and needs to figure his shit outgroup chat au because i wanted to write something after seeing it chapter two but i have no idea how to write their characters so this is... completely out of character for like. all of them. i hope it isn't too shit. also this is gonna be like, 60% group chat and 40% actual writing.somethings are canon compliant, like bill's stutter and richie wearing glasses, eddie and his inhaler, stuff like that.also, updates are probably gonna take forever because i lose motivation quickly :/





	1. i'm blue (da ba dee)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing anything for the it fandom so be nice to me, or don't! criticize me if you want to, i'll take whatever i can get tbh
> 
> also, it's probably obvious who's who, so i don't need to tell you. and this part is irrelevant, but here's who's roommates
> 
> richie and eddie  
bill and bev  
stan and ben  
and mike and some random guy

_trashmouth added urine, hansolon, bevbev, billee, ed(die) and ben 10 to a group chat_

_trashmouth has renamed the group chat to a bunch of losers_

trashmouth: what the FUCK is up losers

hansolon: richie what is this

trashmouth: a group chat, keep up

hansolon: thank u, captain obvious

ed(die): hello, captain obvious, my name is eddie

trashmouth: shut UP mike

trashmouth: u too eddie

bevbev: ur use of all caps is annoying

trashmouth: where did i ask for ur opinion

bevbev: … shut ur fuck

urine: you motherfuckers i’m in class stop blowing up my phone

ed(die): how about you turn your phone off? 

billee: i’m sitting next to him and can confirm, he has turned his phone off

ben 10: oh worm?

trashmouth: ew the biggest loser has appeared

ben 10: how many times do i have to tell you that i’m not the biggest loser here, richie

trashmouth: maybe not, i’m just taking the piss

ben 10: you suck asshole

trashmouth: no, i swallow, thank you

ben 10: GROSS 

billee: no one asked about your sex life jesus

trashmouth: are you sure about that?

bevbev: i’m gonna eject you from this gc

trashmouth: too bad you can’t bc i created it

billee: give me a few seconds, i can fix that

_billee has removed trashmouth from a bunch of losers_

bevbev: NICE

ed(die): bill is a straight up savage and i love it

ed(die): when does that class end so stan can turn his phone on again, we’re down two losers now

billee: 15 minutes

hansolon: richie is probably yelling curse words at his phone as we speak

ben 10: my dorm room is right next to his, can confirm that he is indeed

ben 10: eddie why aren’t you shutting him up

ed(die): i’m in the library studying

billee: if you’re studying why are you on your phone

ed(die): y’all are fucking distracting that’s why

bevbev: have you tried leaving the gc

ed(die): nah, i’m enjoying this too much, i welcome the distraction anyways math is shit

hansolon: i can help you with ur math bro, don’t worry about it

ed(die): you’re an angel sent from above

hansolon: i know, i know

Back in his dorm room, Richie pushed his glasses further up on his nose, an exaggerated sigh escaping his lips. He had been ejected from the very group chat he had created. He was _bored._ He could go and annoy Ben, if he chose to. He could even do homework, but why would he do that? He could be watching porn like the horny college student he was. So many good choices. Perhaps he should be watching porn while Eddie was at the library, considering this is probably the only privacy he’d be getting for the rest of the day. He shook his head, feeling dirty. He knew he’d get bored, anyways. All porn was the same, as far as he’d observed. Boring. 

Richie had heard grown ups talk about ‘experimenting’ in college, only to find out that they were, indeed, just straight. He didn’t need to experiment. He knew he was attracted to guys, had known since he was twelve. He just had so many repressed feelings, mainly because there was an outspoken group of homophobes on campus. They had already beaten someone because they were holding hands in public. Richie wasn’t ready to face that, or his friends for that matter, despite all of the jokes he’s made. Eddie was already out to the group, which was all well and good. For him. It had been a small victory for Richie, who had had feelings for the man since he knew what it meant to be attracted to someone meant.

With a real sigh, Richie shook his head and grabbed his headphones from their perch on his desk, plugging them into his phone and putting his music on shuffle. It was time to finish this homework if it killed him. 

He was almost done when heard the muffled sound of a lock turning, signaling that Eddie was back from the library. Richie took one of his headphones out of his ear and looked up from his work, giving his best friend a smile. “Get anything done?” he asked.

Eddie’s face immediately twisted into that of disgust, and Richie worried that something had happened while he was at the library. “Room smells like you took a shit.” he commented, setting his bag down on the ground. This brought a snort of amusement from Richie, the weight of worry lifted from his chest. Richie tossed a pencil at Eddie, who reflexively ducked, causing it to land on the floor a few feet away. 

“How do you know I didn’t, in fact, take a big shit? Hmm?” Richie hopped down off his bed to retrieve the thrown pencil, figuring he might need that for his work.

“You’re disgusting.” Eddie muttered, shaking his head, but there was no real malice behind his words.

Richie simply winked in Eddie’s general direction, flicking one of his curls out of his eyes. “Ah, maybe, but you love it anyways.” He marked a couple more things down onto his paper, and then proceeding to ceremoniously setting his pencil down to signal that he was done with his godforsaken homework. “Hey, do you mind checking this over for me?” He batted his eyelashes towards Eddie, holding out his paper.

“I’m not making a habit of this, Rich. I hope you know that.” Eddie said, taking a seat on his bed and picking up one of his own pencils, correcting a few things on Richie’s assignment. “Not bad. Just a couple of mistakes.” He tossed the paper back to Richie, who caught it. “You’re welcome.”

“Thank you. You’re my hero.” Richie dropped the assignment into his bag, laying back onto his bed with his arms behind his head. “You should totally add me back into the group chat that I created and Bill used some sort of damn hack to remove me from.” Eddie simply snorted, typing away on his phone and a few seconds later, Richie’s own phone dinged with a message from a bunch of losers.

_ed(die) has added trashmouth to a bunch of losers_

trashmouth: guess who’s back motherfuckers

urine: i thought we agreed not to let him back into the group chat

trashmouth: RUDE

trashmouth: i created this gc dipshit

urine: doesn’t mean anything

billee: he’s right yknow

trashmouth: oh, shut up, you’re the one that ejected me in the first place

billee: upon bev’s request, don’t get ur balls in a twist

trashmouth: i’ll twist your balls

hansolon: richie have at least a smidge of decency why dontcha

trashmouth: decency ain’t my strong suit you should know this by now

hansolon: yeah, yeah, whatever. i gotta go to class i’ll see you bitches later

trashmouth: everyone’s dead so i think i’m gonna take a FAT nap, goodnight everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos give me validation! drop me 'em


	2. never gonna give you up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff is happening, people are coming out, it's p lit

bevbev: Y’ALL

bevbev: someone brought a cat to campus, i’m so???????

billee: so,,,?

bevbev: you guys KNOW how much i fucking love cats

trashmouth: DID SOMEONE SAY CAT

trashmouth: WHERE WHERE WHERE

bevbev: oh,, my god

bevbev: there’s MULTIPLE cats

bevbev: KITTENS

bevbev: richie,,,, they’re in lobby

trashmouth: omw rn

ed(die): richie just ran out of the room faster than i’ve ever seen him run

billee: you’re not joining them?

ed(die): no, i’m allergic, remember?

ben 10: in all fairness, you’re allergic to everything 

ed(die): o u c h

Just as Eddie is typing out a response, his phone pings with a private message from Bill. Frowning, he opens the message, curious.

billee: hey, ed. has richie been acting… off lately to you?

ed(die): define ‘off’

ed(die): he’s always generally kinda off, you’re gonna have to be a little bit more specific than that

billee: okay first of all, rude

billee: second of all, he seems like he’s just being a lot quieter than he usually us

billee: less trashmouth-y i guess you could say

billee: and i figured i should ask you bc you see him more than the rest of us do, being roommates

ed(die): i get what you’re saying, and i don’t necessarily think you’re wrong to be concerned 

ed(die): but i think it’s just college nerves and all of that lovely shit. we’re all going through it atm

billee: fair enough

billee: i’m just a concerned friend 

billee: anyways, enough of richie

billee: let’s talk about you

ed(die): yeah let’s not do that

billee: we’re talking about you 

ed(die): no

billee: yes

billee: so tell me, have you found yourself loooooove yet?

ed(die): i literally just came out to you guys last week how am i gonna have found a boyfriend in that time

billee: i dunno man, i just thought

ed(die): nah man finding another LGBT+ guy in this town is literally harder than finding a needle in a haystack

billee: i’m sorry man, i really hope you find love

ed(die): i don’t know about that, bill

billee: eddie, you’re not a bad person

ed(die): mhmm, if you say so

Shaking his head, Eddie exited out of the chat with Bill and muted it, not wanting this conversation to go any further. He didn’t like confrontation, or arguing for that matter. His phones dings again mere seconds later, this time from the group chat.

bevbev: ATTENTION EVERYONE

bevbev: RICHIE STOLE ONE OF THE KITTENS

trashmouth: i have no idea what ur talking about

ed(die): dont u dare bring it to our room, im allergic u motherfucker

trashmouth: i dont even have a kitten, cmon guys

There’s a sound of feet in the hallway outside Eddie’s room, these footsteps clearly being Richie and Beverly’s, the latter giving chase. There’s a small scuffle and seconds later, Richie enters the room, looking dejected. “Bev took my kitten away.” he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest like a toddler who didn’t get what he wanted. 

“What were even planning on doing with it? You weren’t gonna keep it in our room, that’s for damn sure.” Eddie raised an eyebrow, barely able to fight the smile that threatened to appear on his lips at Richie’s disappointment. 

“I don’t know, okay?!” Richie threw his hands up into the air, huffing loudly. “I see kittens and I can’t control myself. I love the little bundles of fluff.” He narrowed his eyes at Eddie, fixing him with an inquisitive gaze. “Please tell me you’re not also allergic to dogs.”

“Why is that relevant?”

“Are you, or aren’t you?”

“I’m not.” 

“Great! So, once we graduate college, we’re gonna move in together and adopt a dog.” Richie shot Eddie finger guns, flopping onto his bed, seemingly having everything figured out.

“What if I find a boyfriend and want to move in with him instead of you?”

Those words drove a stake through Richie’s heart, because he knew that Eddie was probably going to find a boyfriend. One that wasn’t him. He should shoot his shot, let Eddie know how he felt, something. Anything. But he ran the risk of ruining their friendship. “Touche.” Richie simply shot back, shrugging. He acted nonchalant as he pulled his phone out and typed out a message to Bev.

trashmouth: how do you tell someone you like them bev

bevbev: who’s the lucky lady?

trashmouth: its… it’s not a lady

trashmouth: bev, i’m gay

trashmouth: and i have feelings for my best fucking friend

bevbev: eddie?

trashmouth: unfortunately

bevbev: unfortunately?

trashmouth: are you kidding me? i don’t have a chance in hell with him

bevbev: how do you know that?

trashmouth: well, we’re best friends, nothing more

trashmouth: i’m not his type

bevbev: we don’t know his “type”

trashmouth: we do

trashmouth: it’s “anyone but richie tozier”

bevbev: you’re being too harsh on yourself

bevbev: it’s clear you’re not ready, don’t force yourself if you’re not ready

bevbev: start out with telling him you’re gay

trashmouth: alright, i’ll do that

trashmouth: thanks, bev. i can always count on you

bevbev: you know it! be brave, rich.


End file.
